Are You My Mother?
by xHandWhistlerx
Summary: Bowser Jr. is confused about his feelings toward Peach, and Peach is on the verge of a breakdown because of Bowser's abuse. Each face warring emotions during the time that the princess is captured and wonder at what family truly means.
1. Chapter 1

Bowser Jr. strutted about his father's castle, looking for someone. At last he came upon his older brother, Larry.

" Hey, Mohawk." Junior called.

" I'm not responding to that!" Larry replied, examining a coin he had found on the floor.

" You just did, stupid. I just wanna ask a question."

Larry swung his head in Junior's direction, annoyed. " What?"

Junior's voice lowered a bit and he moved closer. " Where's dad keeping Peach?"

" Probably the dungeon, you dipshit. She's a _prisoner_." The blue-haired koopa rolled his eyes and began walking away.

" No! Dad gives her special treatment, remember?"

Larry brought up his arms in a frustrated shrug. " Then I don't know! Go ask someone else and leave me alone!"

" Why are we yelling? Jesus, I'm trying to work in here!" An irked Ludwig moaned, coming out of his study.

" I'm just trying to find out where Peach is. _He's _the one with his panties in a bunch." Junior crossed his arms, wondering at how such a simple question had turned into a fiasco.

" She's in the east tower, top floor." Ludwig told him nonchalantly.

Larry raised his eyebrows. " How do you know?"

" I hear Bowser stomping up there all the time. Quite a bit of creaking too, if you know what I mean." Ludwig did a pelvic thrust, smiling deviously. With a jovial bought of laughing, partly because of the disturbed expressions on his brother's faces and partly from the motion, he returned to his study.

" Oh, God. Talk about too much information." Larry gagged.

Junior had long since rushed off to the east tower, eager to see the captured princess. He climbed the twisting stairs and soon came to her door. He knocked twice.

" I don't want to see you!" Came a tortured voice from the other side.

Junior stepped back. " Uh, it's not who you think it is. It's, uh…Junior."

There was silence, then a few light footsteps, and finally the door opened. A disheveled-looking Peach was revealed, and she motioned for Junior to enter.

" What do you want? Is it time to eat or did your father send you to tell me something." She said father with such acidic contempt that Junior flinched a bit.

" No, no I just wanted to see you." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. " I…I missed you…"

At this, Peach looked empathetic. She remembered how years ago he had been convinced that she was his mother. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, he could not shake the idea from his mind. He had loved her so dearly, and now he had revealed that those feelings still lingered.

" Junior, I know that your father played a horrible trick on you to get his way. But, you must understand that I am not your mother." She said softly, gentle even in her ruffled state.

Junior lowered his head. " Yeah, I…I know." He said to the floor

" No, I don't think you do. Every time I'm captured, you always come find me and have these strange conversations with me, like I'm coming back from a vacation and you want to tell me about what you did while I was gone." She closed her eyes. " You're old enough to understand that it was all a lie. I am in no way related to you."

Now his head lifted and his eyes were misty. " But…but Ludwig talks about how you would sit and listen to his music. And Wendy says that you would let her sit and brush your hair and that you would talk about boys and girly things. Larry even says that you would tell all of them stories, and that they each got a chance to sit on your lap while you told it! How is that not motherly?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, telling herself to remain patient because he was still just a boy. " They _are_ motherly things. But, because a woman does motherly things does not make her a mother. It's instinct; when a woman sees a lonely child, she will naturally wish to bring comfort and warmth to it."

" Wendy never does that."

" Because Wendy is not a woman yet. She is still a girl; a teenage girl at that."

Junior had nothing to say to this. Of course everything that she said made sense, yet he still didn't want to believe it. Just because she wasn't his biological mother didn't mean that she couldn't act as an adoptive one…?

" You've always been like a mother to me…" He murmured before turning and fleeing the room.

Peach sighed, tucking her tangled hair behind her ear. She felt sympathy for the boy, for all of the children, for never having access to a mother figure. She knew that they needed one terribly; a mother would never let them get away with such naughty behavior. A mother would point them in a better direction. A mother wouldn't sacrifice her own children to get what she wanted, like what Bowser did with disturbing regularity.

She must have gotten thoroughly lost in her thoughts, because it seemed that in no time at all the dinner bell was ringing.


	2. Chapter 2: Supper

Junior was staring solemnly at his lap when Peach entered the room; he took no notice. She took the seat furthest from Bowser's.

When the mighty king entered however, he snapped his fingers at her and pointed at the seat next to his. Peach could do nothing but obey.

" Alright! Bring out the meat!" Bowser roared, salivating.

Larry prodded Junior with his elbow. " What's up with you, sourpuss? It's meat galore tonight and you look like you've been served mushroom soup."

" Nothing." Junior replied, scraping a pile of gravy drenched meat onto his platter.

" Whatever. Don't say I didn't ask, though." Larry harrumphed, gnawing on a juicy thigh.

Dinner was mostly silent, aside from lip smacking and crunching from the ravenous reptiles.

Peach was the first to finish and stood to leave.

" No, you're staying here until everyone is finished. Then you and I will have dessert alone." Bowser commanded, shoving her down. She gasped in pain.

" _Don't _shove her." Junior had angrily slammed his fist on the table; his breathing was heavy.

" Oh, Christ." Roy sighed, ready for an upcoming battle.

Bowser swung his head around to look at his youngest son, clearly appalled and furious; this one never opposed him. " What was that, Junior? Did you say something to me?" The words came slow and full of malice.

Junior looked at his father, for once having nothing to say. Instead his shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

" You didn't, eh?" The king stood and walked behind his son's chair. He placed his hands on the feeble shoulders. " You're certain of that?"

Junior was horrified, sweat beading on his forehead. His pupils were pinholes within the widened eyes. " Yeah." He rasped.

Bowser brought his muzzle within inches of Junior's ear, massaging the boy's shoulders. " You would never contradict your father." He growled, and Junior could smell brimstone on his breath. " You love your father."

" I…yes." Junior whispered, his voice barely audible.

Bowser patted his shoulder roughly. " That's my boy."

All the while Peach watched Junior across the table and her heart went out to him as it tried to burst from her chest. She saw Ludwig, the eldest and therefore the most accustomed to this sort of mind play, flinch and shiver; he too remembered the smell of brimstone.

Bowser returned to his seat. " Everyone is finished? Good. You are dismissed." He gave the answer without waiting for a response. It had the desired effect, as the koopalings all rose hurriedly from their seats and stumbled over each other as they rushed from the hall.

Junior exited the room on shaking legs and he eventually collapsed against a marble column. His shoulders quaked and he released a single, whooping sob. He hyperventilated for several minutes before finally sucking in great breaths of air. He felt two pairs of hands on his shoulders and whipped around to see Larry and Ludwig holding him together. Wendy stood behind them.

" It's okay, Junior, breathe. At least you didn't actually get hurt." Larry said quietly to him.

Ludwig nodded. " Larry's right. It honestly could have been far worse. Believe you me, it could have." He shut his eyes for a split second longer than an average blink.

Junior nodded, feeling himself calming down. Wendy approached him and sat by his side. " You're okay." She kissed him gently on the cheek, a rare display of maturity and affection.

Eventually, Junior stood. " I'll be okay. You guys can go."

Ludwig and Larry nodded and stood as well, leaving him in peace. Wendy hesitated, but soon followed after them. Junior himself lingered in the corridor, glancing over his shoulder at the dining hall. Through the crack between the doors he saw his father stroking Peach's face, prodding her feminine body. He saw the look of dread and fear upon her face and wished that he were not a coward.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

Peach woke up in the morning sore and hazy. Her body, which to her dismay was naked, was covered with purple and yellow bruises. She could not remember anything beyond supper of the previous night. She stood, knees almost buckling, and caught a reflection of herself in the window. At her appearance, she wrapped her arms around herself, lowered to the floor, and quietly cried.

Meanwhile, Junior walked from his bedroom with sagging, swollen eyes; he had not gotten a wink of sleep but merely shook uncontrollably and suffered from dry heaves for the duration of the night.

" Dad wants you…" Larry informed him as he passed in the hall, not making eye contact. Junior was struck with anxiety and violent shivers ran along his spine once again as he stumbled to the throne room.

Bowser appeared satisfied and particularly dominant when Junior entered the room. " There you are. The little rebel." He looked down at his son from atop his throne.

" What did you, ah…want me for?" Junior asked nervously.

Bowser stood. " What was that little stunt you pulled at supper last night?"

Junior winced and stared at his feet. " I…I dunno."

His father stood a foot away from him now. " Yes you do." He grasped his sons face in his paw, lifting it to face him. " No son of mine disobeys me."

" Don't lay a finger on that boy." A female voice came from the doorway; Peach stood in the doorway, wearing a severely torn dress. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery, the dark circles only emphasizing them more.

Bowser growled, tossing Junior to the side. " Are you telling me what to do, my darling?"

" _Yes_." Peach herself sounded like a snarl. She stood her ground valiantly when Bowser snarled at her. He began to move toward her.

At that moment Junior crawled forward and sunk his perfectly sharpened teeth into Bowser's calf. The king roared and kicked his leg back, jerking Junior off of him. The boy did not give up, though, and reached up a clawed hand to sink into his father's hip.

" Bastard!" Bowser snarled, swinging back his claws and catching Junior upwards across the face.

" Ahhh!" Junior cried, tumbling backwards. He felt his face and his fingers came away soaked with blood. " Oh, God…"

" What did you do to him?" Peach screamed, veins protruding on her neck.

" He bit me!" Bowser yelled, examining his bleeding leg. " The little…" He then looked back at his son lying on the floor. His favorite son…

He walked over to where Junior was sitting up, still in shock; his father had never been angry or violent with him before.

" Junior, I…"

" Get away from him, you monster!" Peach rasped, hoisting Junior up. " Don't you dare touch him!" She ran from the room, hauling Junior along with her. They quickly returned to Peach's quarters, where she sat him down on the bed. She went to wet a cloth to clean his wounds with.

" Ohhh. What did he do to me?" Junior moaned. He hissed slightly when Peach dabbed his wounds with the damp cloth. " It stings…"

" It will help them heal." She replied tiredly. Soon his wounds were clean and she pulled a small vial of pink liquid from the sash of her dress.

" What's that?" He asked curiously as she poured some onto a clean cloth.

" A healing potion. I carry it with me at all times." She explained, lightly dabbing his gashes. Soon, the pain had disappeared and all that Junior could feel were bumpy scars.

" Wow." He whispered. " Why don't you use some of that on yourself?" He asked, noting her bruises.

" It should only be used on serious injuries. These bruises will heal with time." She explained. She then crossed the room and picked up needle and thread from the dresser. Wrapping herself in a large blanket, she slipped out of her tattered dress and set to sewing it back together. It was silent.

" Why did you help me? I thought that you didn't like me." Junior inquired.

She stopped sewing. " Why would you say that? Of course I care for you. And I would never let an abused child lie on the ground in pain. That's cruel."

" Oh. Okay." He mumbled, looking at his feet, swinging over the edge of the bed. He looked up at her. " Why haven't you had any children with Mario?"

The question struck her with unexpected force; She opened her mouth but found that she had no answer. " I suppose that we haven't had the time…and…I guess I've been to busy caring for all of you children." She smiled, her bottom lip splitting down the middle.

He returned the smile. " So you do see us as your own…sort of."

She wiped away the droplet of blood that had formed. " Yes, I suppose I do…sort of."


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds

When morning came again, both Junior and Peach had rumbling stomachs; they had not been invited to any meals the previous day. They were surprised when Ludwig came to find them with news from the malevolent king.

" Bowser wishes for you both to join him for a private brunch in one hour. He supposes that you are considerably hungry, having not eaten anything yesterday." The blue-haired koopa recited. He looked over his shoulder and, from behind his back, produced two fluffy rolls. " I figured you might want something before that, so I snatched these from breakfast. I think they've cooled, though." He frowned.

" Oh, thank you!" Peach sighed, picking up one of the rolls. " My head is pounding with hunger…"

Ludwig nodded. " Nice battle scars, Junior. Now you're one of us." He smiled solemnly.

One hour later, the two ragged souls walked to the dining hall together.

Bowser stood upon their entrance, pointing out their seats. They were served hot meals and the king began to speak. " I realize that all of our behaviors yesterday were unacceptable. Junior…I never meant to hurt you. It was defense, because you harmed me first."

Junior looked at his father expressionlessly; he would never look at the man he had once so revered in the same way again. Even though he was apologizing, he was still managing to put the blame on somebody else.

" My darling Peach." He stroked her golden hair. " I didn't mean to scare you. You know how my temper flares. You yelling at me as though you are my superior is intolerable to me. You won't do that again."

Peach looked at her lap, face flushed red. She wanted to smash his brains out more than anything else.

" Now it's your turn to apologize."

" Sorry dad. I shouldn't talk back." Junior said quietly.

" I am sorry for upsetting you. I shouldn't act as though I am above you." Peach said, her voice like sandpaper.

" That's right." Bowser said, satisfied. " Because I am superior to both of you, and whatever I say goes. Now eat."

They ate.

They left without another word.

" How'd it go?" Larry whispered to Junior as he passed in the corridor.

" I hate him." Junior replied, ashen-faced.

Larry smiled crookedly, the scars on his cheek bubbling out. " Welcome to the club. We meet on Tuesdays and every other Sunday; very exclusive." He laughed, grasping his brother's shoulder.

" Radical." Junior smirked, his mood lifting slightly; maybe his siblings weren't so horrible after all.

Peach looked over her shoulder and smiled at the two brothers. They argued and fought most of the time, but she had always known that they loved each other deep down. She had never been more proud of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

The next morning began with explosions. Koopas were running through the castle wildly, scrambling for weapons.

" Holy shit! Is it the Apocalypse?" Junior shrieked, running to a window.

" Close enough! Guess who?" Ludwig groaned, running to the loading dock to rev up the Doomship.

" Mario…" Junior breathed. He ran to Peach's quarters, where he found her standing quietly on the balcony. She looked serene, as though she were watching flowers bloom rather than mushroom clouds.

" Peach! Come on, we've gotta get you outta here before dad comes!" He yelled, yanking her arm.

She came out of her trance. " Yes. Hide me before your father tries to escape with me." They were running down the spiraling staircase when they heard thundering footsteps charging up toward them.

" In here!" Junior hissed, pulling her into a small closet beside them. They closed the door and seconds later they listened as Bowser barreled past.

" What do we do? Where do we go?" Peach gasped.

" I don't know! I—," Junior stopped, remembering that Ludwig had started the Doomship. If he and Peach could make it to the loading deck, they could escape in it.

" Come on. I have an idea!" He said, leading her out the door and down the stairs. On the way, he passed up Larry.

" Whoa, whoa! Where are you guys going?"

" Larry! We're heading to the Doomship to get out of here." He stopped, gears turning in his frantic mind. " Find the others. We're _all_ getting out of here today."

Larry grinned broadly, then ran off to gather their siblings.

Junior and Peach finally made it to the loading deck, sprinting madly across the open space to the Doomship.

" Almost the—," Junior was cut off when a powerful force sent him flying to hit face-first on the rough cement.

" _Mario_!" Peach's voice rang out. Junior hurriedly pushed himself up, ignoring the blood gushing from his jaws.

" No! We're trying to help!" He cried over the roar of the Doomship.

" Help your father escape with Peach, yes!" Mario yelled, grasping Peach's arm.

Peach clawed at his white-knuckled hand. " No, Mario! Please, come to the Doomship! I'll explain there!"

The other koopalings suddenly rushed past, practically trampling Mario and Peach to the ground. " COME ON!" Larry screamed. " HE'S COMING!"

Sure enough, an ear-splitting roar tore through the noise of the Doomship. Bowser was rabidly clawing at a window three stories up, eyes rolling with rage.

Without a second thought, Mario, Peach, and Junior all dashed to the Doomship. The moment they were inside, the ramp pulled up and the door closed. In the cockpit, Ludwig gave the engines an extra boost and they were off the ground.

It was silent. Everyone's breathing slowed, their muscles twitching. They joined the other koopalings in the cockpit. And then they laughed. They laughed until tears streamed down their faces, because they knew that they were free; they had never been free before.

Junior stopped. " Shit. His Clown Copter. He'll come after us!"

" Oh, please, do you think we're stupid?" Iggy scoffed. " Lemmy and I siphoned the gas and hid the starter key. He doesn't have another way to chase us now." He smiled " We're free."

It was quiet again as everyone took in the bittersweet moment.

Mario cleared his throat. " So, um…what's with the change of heart?"

" We hate out father." Ludwig said bluntly from the steering wheel.

" Oh no…" Peach, moaned as she stumbled backwards. Blood was pouring down her legs.

Junior's face lost color. " Peach?" He leaped forward and caught her; she was unconscious. " _Mommy_!"

In Peach's mind all went dim and slowly faded to black. Then, the memories started.


	6. Chapter 6: Hades

There was so much pain. Red lightning bolts in the blackness, licks of fire, and uncontrollable ringing. Images flashed behind the closed lids: fangs, blood, bruised flesh torn to shreds, and red, bloodshot eyes. It could be nothing but hell.

Peach heard children crying. It started slowly, a tiny whimper, then built to sobs, then to bloodcurdling screams. She wanted to scream back at it, but she could utter no sound. She wanted to flee, but an unknown force weighted down her limbs. She could see her arms and legs now, held to the ground. Hideous clawed hands materialized slowly, and she could feel them wrapped around her arms like shackles. Scaled arms came into view, and then, abruptly, the entire body of Bowser came sharply into vision. He growled devilishly, and she knew what he was going to do.

" Oh, no…please, please, please no!" She cried weakly, voice barely audible. She gasped painfully as he violated her, over and over again.

" Why? What did I do to deserve this?" She breathed, and suddenly the pain vanished. The pressure was gone and the ear-splitting noise vanished. The light was a soft, cool blue.

She let out a long, thankful sigh, closing her eyes. A warm, contented feeling washed over her tortured body and she wished that it would never leave, and that, should she pass, that it would be in this peaceful moment.

She heard voices again, muffled, but audible. They gradually clarified and her heavenly place began to fade. She tried to hold onto it, but instinct told her otherwise. She came to moments after, lying on the floor of the Doomship.

" She's awake! Junior it worked!" Wendy's voice whispered.

Peach noticed Junior crouching over her, a small, empty vial in his shaking hand. Mario was there as well, tears of relief welling in his eyes. He carefully lifted her into his arms, hugging her close to him.

" Don't worry, now, my princess. You're safe…you're safe." He whispered to her, kissing her head in his gentle way.

" Mom—Peach?" Junior asked quietly.

" Mm?" The weary princess murmured, shifting her head to look at him.

" I…I used the rest of your healing potion to wake you back up because Ludwig said you were…dying. Are you okay now?" He asked.

She looked at him, noticing the blood that caked his hands and arms. " I'm not sure…but I think I'm pregnant. Bowser…" She shut her eyes. Mario tensed, anger radiating from him.

" _Were_ pregnant…" Ludwig mumbled, turning away.

Peach sat up, a sickening feeling of horror building in her stomach. She looked at Junior. " What happened?"

Junior looked down, letting out one sob before starting. " You…you were _dying_. The blood wouldn't stop, so I grabbed the potion from your dress. I made you drink it and…" He sobbed again. " And then…I don't know, you _miscarried_ or something! It—,"

" I what?" Peach moaned, looking down at her blood-soaked dress, and at the red fluid all over the floor.

Junior nodded, crying all the while. " It was just little! It was dead…" He put his head in his bloodied hands.

It was silent, but not the happy, excited silence of before.

" I'm so sorry, mother! I'm so sorry!" Junior wailed guiltily.

Peach reached out her frail hand, and brushed his damp cheek. " I thank you, Junior. You've done more than any son should ever have to do for his mother." Her voice was slowing; she was so tired.

His eyes were wide as he gaped at her; he had a mother for the first time in his life. " I love you." He whispered.

Peach smiled weakly; she wanted so badly to return to her world of light and warmth. " My boy…" She sighed, and drifted back and back and back.


	7. Chapter 7: Parting

" Hey, why aren't we heading toward the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario yelled at Ludwig suspiciously.

The koopa rolled his eyes. " Because that's exactly where Bowser expects us to go. I'm taking us to Sky World. I have an old fortress there that we can stay at until we figure something else out."

" Oh. Good, ah…good thinking, Lugnut." The plumber said awkwardly.

" _Ludwig._ Stupid human." Ludwig murmured under his breath, scowling.

Meanwhile, Junior laughed quietly as he listened to his brother quarrel with Mario. He had cleaned himself up and had taken a much-needed nap. Peach still rested in a separate room. He hoped that she dreamed peacefully.

" Hey…" Larry said, plopping down next to him on the bench. " So…crazy day, right?"

" Yeah." Junior replied, eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.

Larry looked awkwardly at his brother, scratching his head. " Yeah, you don't want to talk about it. I know _I_ wouldn't." He paused, thinking of something to say. " So, we're going to Ludwig's place. This is the start of a new life for us. I think it'll be pretty good. Once we get it all figured out, I mean."

" Yeah. It'll be good for all of us."

" I guess Peach will take you, though. Right? Since she sort of unofficially adopted you."

Junior broke his gaze and turned to Larry. " What? I don't think so…I mean, we'll all stick together, won't we?"

Larry looked solemn. " I don't think so. I think…that you should go with Peach. We'll make do without you. We'll be okay."

Junior felt guilty. How was it fair for just him to go, but not his siblings? How would they survive on their own? Would they just drift around aimlessly in the Doomship, running World to World from their father?

" No, you guys have to come with Mario and Peach and me. We're family, we have to stick together." Junior said, grasping Larry's shoulder.

The koopa shrugged. " I don't think Mario and Peach want the responsibility of eight kids. One's enough as it is. Besides, she said that she was your mother, not ours—,"

" Well, she's not my biological mom, though. She just said that to me because…" He couldn't come up with an answer. Why had Peach only addressed him?

" See? She wants _you_, Junior. So, let her take you. We'll be perfectly fine on our own; we've honestly been alone our entire lives." Larry sighed. " We've discussed it. We think that this way would be best for all of us."

" Junior?" A drowsy voice sighed. Peach walked from her room, smiling as she rubbed her eyes. " Are we home yet?"

Junior looked up at the woman who wanted to be his mother and began to open his mouth, but Larry elbowed him. He smiled, giving him an assuring look before standing to leave; he patted his brother's shoulder, his hand lingering before sliding away.

" Yeah." Junior said, looking to his mother. " We're almost home."

The End


End file.
